Phoenix
by VeneficaMelody
Summary: Rei has been in a coma for over 30 years, after a fire at the shrine. Why is she still alive, yet unconscious, after so long? It seems she has a great destiny to fulfill... Will the phoenix rise from the ashes yet again?
1. Default Chapter

Note: This is set a few years after the end of Stars. 

**_ "Phoenix"_**

The raven-haired girl sat at the edge of the Sacred Fire, staring into its flickering flames, which were reflected in her violet eyes. Eyes which were full of tears, just beginning to track down her pale face. 'Why does life have to be this way?' she wondered sadly. 

A week ago, Yuuichirou had been taken from her in a horrific accident. Why had that man decided to rob the temple? He should have known that a shrine would have nothing of value! Instead, a young man's life had been taken needlessly. . . Why was Fate so fickle? 

Taking a deep breath, Rei stared into the fire that burned brightly. It burned. . . in a way that Yuuichirou's spirit no longer did. Why had his life been snuffed out so suddenly? Rei had barely begun to touch upon her love for him when he had been taken away from her so suddenly. . . Was that all there was to life? You live, you suffer, you die? 

Rei regreted greatly that she hadn't even moved to save Yuuichirou's life. She hadn't thought that the nervous man holding the gun would ACTUALLY use it on someone! And by the time she realized that Sailor Mars would be able to strike some fear into that boy's heart, Yuuichirou's crimson blood was already staining the floor. . . 

Why had she been so slow; so useless? In her past life, she wouldn't have hesitated to transform and kill the man who dared to threaten her love. Hadn't Mars been a cold-hearted killer; a warrior to be feared, back in the Silver Millennium? So why hadn't she brought that hard spirit into this life, where it could have aided her in saving Yuuichirou? 

Clenching a fist around the ribbon Yuuichirou had given her back when Uranus and Neptune were still their unwary adversaries, Rei swallowed around the lump in her throat. The room was quiet, the deathly silence penetrated only by the chirping of crickets and the crackling of the flames. Rei's violet eyes traveled downward, to the ring that rested on her left ring finger. Just days before Yuuichirou's death, he had proposed to her. Rei had been overjoyed, to say the least. Finally, she had someone who really cared for her. 

And now? Yuuichirou had been ripped away from her. . . She smiled bitterly, tears trailing down her cheeks, resting for a moment at her chin before dripping down to coat the sparkling diamond with their salty wetness. Taking in a shaky breath, Rei climbed to her feet and walked over, sliding back the opaque screen and stepping out of the room. As she slid the screen back into place, she took one last glance at the flickering flames of the Sacred Fire that had served her well over the years. 

Walking down the hallway, she made little sound as she slid open the screen to a room that had been closed off a week ago. Entering, she closed the screen behind her quietly, taking in a breath. The scent of Yuuichirou was all around. . . Walking over, Rei picked up a shirt and held it to her nose, closing her eyes as she inhaled his sweet scent. Why was he now lost to her? 

Her eyes snapped open and she paced to the bed, dropping the shirt carelessly to the floor as she took a precarious seat on the edge of the bed. Unlike her own room, Yuuichirou had preferred the Western bed instead of a traditional futon. Caressing the pillow lovingly, a gentle look came into Rei's eyes as she imagined Yuuichirou's beloved head resting there as he slept. How many times had she slept in his arms, careful to slip back to her own room before her grandfather awoke in the morning? 

Those fleeting moments of forbidden passion and love had been the jist of Rei's relationship with the man who had appeared at their temple one day as if drifting in on the wind. Rei had never imagined that she would fall for this rugged drifter, who had been infatuated with her since the first time he had laid eyes on her. Rei had thought it only "puppy love" and that Yuuichirou would grow out of his obsession. But instead, her love for him had developed into something that she could not ignore. 

Rei's grandfather hadn't known about the relationship that had been going on between Rei and Yuuichirou until Yuuichirou had proposed. It had taken the old man by surprise, since he hadn't expected that anything was going on between the two. He had always thought that his granddaughter hated the down on his luck wanna-be rock singer. When had that changed? Their romance had been fleeting, just beginning to blossom like a fresh rose. And then it had been taken away in a moment of violence. . . 

Releasing a quavering breath, Rei picked up the pillow and hugged it to her chest. His scent still lingered on the linen, and it teased her senses mercilessly. Blinking back tears, she couldn't stifle the sobs that made their way up her throat. Burying her face in the pillow that she clutched, she allowed herself the luxury of crying. Her grandfather was sleeping; he wouldn't awaken to find her giving in to a moment of weakness. 

Why? 

It was a simple question. . . But would it ever have an answer? Probably not. A life taken in a moment of violence was just that. Lost forever, remembered only by the loved ones who were left to suffer. Had that. . . boy. . . the murderer. . . Had he even thought about what he was doing? The undescribable pain he would put those left behind through? 

Rei had never thought that she could hurt so much. So why was she now? A whimper escaped her throat as she sat up, her face burning and wet from the tears. Not even bothering to attempt at wiping at her face, she allowed the pillow to drop to the floor as she pulled out her transformation wand and stared at it. "Why couldn't I react fast enough to save you?" she whispered. "I was so foolish. . . I didn't move to do anything when that man pulled a gun. Why didn't I try to stop him then, before you were taken from me? Yuuichirou. . . Can you ever forgive me for not saving you?" Rei paused, holding back a sob. "I love you. . . Come back to me!" 

Breaking down, the girl flopped down onto the bed to sob into the sheets that still held Yuuichirou's scent. It felt almost like he was there with her. . . But no, she knew that he would never be there again. He was never coming back. . . 

Slowly, Rei's sobs stopped as she drifted to sleep, surrounded by Yuuichirou's familiar scent. After enough time, his familiar scent that she loved so much would be faded; overshadowed by her own, which would eventually rub away any lingering traces of Yuuichirou. If she laid on this bed enough, hugged his clothing close too many times, any lingering vestige of his scent would be taken away; replaced by hers. 

"Rei-chan! Rei-chan!" 

The frantic calls of her grandfather caused Rei to open to her eyes a little, groaning at the interruption to her sleep. "What?" she muttered in a voice rough from sleep, disoriented. 

It took her a few moments to realize that she was in Yuuichirou's bed, and that he would never be there at her side anymore. Sitting up, she reached up to her tangled hair, grimacing and wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Rei-chan!" 

The continued yells of her grandfather broke through her sleep-muddled mind. Why was he so insistent that she get up? Then, the scent of burning wood and smoke reached her nostrils. "What...?" she muttered, jolting up as she realized the impossible -- the shrine was on fire! 

"Grampa!" Rei yelled, running from the room. The hallway was filled with smoke, causing her to choke as she ran toward her grandfather's room. Was he trapped in there? Peering in through the smoke, she was relieved to see that he wasn't there. But then, where was he? 

"Grampa!" she called, choking on the smoke as she inhaled a large amount into her sensitive lungs. Why was her element - her very powers - turning against her in such a way? If her grandfather were taken from her in such a horrible way. . . 

"No!" she screamed, furious at the unfairness of it all. Was Grampa outside the house? Listening to his calls, she determined that, yes, he was outside the temple. So where were the firemen; the others who were supposed to be there when there was a life-threatening fire? 

Rei could barely hear her grandfather's calls, or her own, over the crackling of the fire. The heat singed her hair, causing her to gasp for breath. How had the fire started? Stumbling back to Yuuichirou's room, she collapsed on the bed. 'Why can't I move?' she asked herself helplessly, wondering if it was from smoke inhalation. 'Can't I take control over this? Fire is my power; my element!' 

Her eyes blurred as she stared at the flames coming closer. Their crackling reverberated in her ears as she winced, feeling the oppresive heat that seemed to press again her. . . Was this death? 

*** 

Outside the temple, "Grampa" Hino was staring at the flames that licked at the old building. Rei was still inside! Had she awoken yet, or would she continue to sleep, and be trapped? He looked over at the girls who were gathered together, watching the flames that licked higher to the sky with each passing moment, looks of horror on their faces. 

"Rei!" the blonde girl with the odd hairstyle screamed, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. 

"Usagi, calm down!" the tall brunette cried, jerking her friend back as she tried to run toward the temple. "Getting yourself killed won't do Rei any good!" 

"But. . ." 

The aquamarine-haired girl stood with her grim-faced companion. "Haruka. . . Shouldn't we do something?" Michiru murmured, staring at the temple sadly. "If Rei-chan is killed, it would destroy Usagi-chan." 

Haruka sighed, indecision crippling her. "But should we use our Senshi powers for such a matter?" 

"That's probably the question Rei-chan asked herself after seeing Yuuichirou-kun die. And don't you think she felt regretful? 'If only' she had saved her love. . ." 

"What kind of choice is it to save your love or not?" Haruka scoffed. "Of course you want to save him or her!" 

Michiru nodded. "But remember, Haruka. Rei-chan's love for him was still very new and untested." 

The Senshi of the Ocean released a quavering breath. Could she really stand by and watch as the Warrior of Fire was killed by her own element? And WHERE were the firemen? Didn't they care that the Hikawa Jinja was about to go up in flames, with a young girl still trapped inside?! 

*** 

Wrapped up in the blankets of Yuuichirou's bed, Rei coughed as the smoke became thicker. Was this the way she would die; by fire? 'Born in Fire; Death by Fire' was the thought that flitted through her mind. 

'Maybe it won't be so bad,' she thought. 'At least I can be with Yuuichirou that way. . .' 

When she saw a shimmering light in the middle of the room, Rei figured that it was only her imagination and ignored it. But when it became clearer and showed an image of Queen Serenity, Rei wondered if she was losing her mind. Was the smoke making her hallucinate? 

"Mars. . . If you do not live, the timeline will be disrupted. You have to live, and help the others through their lives. If you die, they will all give up. Your firey spirit is what compells them all to go on, Mars. You must live. . ." 

With those words, the image faded away, leaving Rei with a feeling of awe. Had the spirit of Queen Serenity truly just spoken to her? Getting up, she allowed the blankets to fall away and held up her henshin pen. "My power is fire," she said strongly. "I am not afraid. Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!" 

The feeling of warmth and strength that flowed through her was welcome. It had been a long time since Rei had last transformed. Facing the fire head on, she smirked. "I refuse to be a coward. Yuuichirou, I love you. Someday, after my work here is done, we'll be together." 

With that, she didn't allow herself another moment of thought as she plowed through the flames, wincing at the undescribable pain that hit every nerve ending of her body. 

*** 

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?!" Makoto screeched. "There's a girl trapped in there!" 

The fire chief shrugged, looking honestly remorseful. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but the fire is too large. Maybe the girl got out herself? It's been known to happen. People get very resourceful when their lives are at stake." 

"Resourceful my ass!" Haruka snapped. All of the Senshi and 'Grampa' Hino were gathered around the fire chief, trying to get him to send someone into the burning shrine. Could they really just be standing around, letting the fire get closer to Rei? "Rei-chan may be resourceful, but that doesn't mean she can get herself out of a burning building ALIVE. The smoke alone could kill her, even if she somehow manages to survive 3-rd degree burns!" 

'Grampa' Hino glared at the fire chief, his diminutive height making the situation almost laughable, if it weren't so serious. "How can you leave my granddaughter in there to burn alive? That's a human being in there, not a family pet! If you allow Rei to die, I'll put so many curses on you--" 

"Hino-san, calm down." The voice of reason came, of course, from Ami. "If Fire Chief Hikagawa-san says that there is nothing to be done, then we have to accept that." Everyone stared at Ami in shock. She was giving up on one of her best friends? "But maybe--" the girl continued, "--there's still a way to help Rei-chan." 

The shy girl gestured the other Senshi over to the side. "Michiru-san, do you think that a 'Deep Submerge' would be able to douse this fire, and not hurt Rei-chan?" 

The older woman frowned. "I don't know, Ami-chan. . . If I was able to know exactly where Rei-chan was, then I could try to aim the brunt of the attack away from her, and just douse the flames, or most of them." 

Ami nodded. "I'll scan the fire with my mini-data computer. I should be able to pinpoint her location." 

The two water Senshi ran off, to transform away from prying eyes of the civilians. The others made their way back to where the fire chief and 'Grampa' Hino were arguing. "--and you'll never have peace for the rest of your life!" the smaller man cried, glaring up at his opponent. "How can you allow my Rei-chan to be killed in a fire? You're supposed to do something!" 

Hikagawa shrugged. "Hino-san, I am sorry. The fire is just too large! Anyone who is in there either has to find a way out by their own, or perish." He paused, his eyes focused on something in the distance. "What...?" he said softly. 

"Ehh?" 'Grampa' Hino turned, his eyes almost bugging out of his head at the sight of the two very short-skirted Sailor Senshi who were perusing the shrine. "Wh-what are Sailor Senshi doing here?!" he cried. 

Neptune glanced over, smiling politely. "We heard about your little problem, Hino-san. We thought we'd see if we could help at all." 

Mercury was busy scanning the burning building. "Wait..." she said in astonishment. "According to this, someone is moving at a rapid pace... Through the heart of the fire!" 

"What?" Neptune looked at her in confusion. "Rei-chan, you think?" 

"I-I can't be certain. . ." She pushed in a few keys on her mini-data computer. "But there are no other lifeforms within the building. Would she be so foolhardy as to run through a fire?!" 

Neptune frowned, looking at the flames that were turning the sky unnatural colors. "I'll clear the way for her. Where is she?" 

Marking the location that Mercury pointed to, Neptune aimed her "Deep Submerge!" at the opposite end, hoping that it would douse all of the flames and not harm Rei. 

*** 

Pressing onward through the blaze, Mars knew that it would be fatal to try to breath; the smoke was just too thick. Holding her breath wouldn't be an option much longer. How much farther did she have to go?! 

Hearing a familiar call of "Deep Submerge," she frowned. What was Neptune doing here? Had a youma set this fire? Feeling a welcome cold relief, she turned to her left, seeing a glowing orb of water breaking through the flames. She stopped, seeing the 'aura' of the attack begin to douse the other flames. "Damn!" she choked out, seeing that it hadn't reached the part of the fire that she was currently in. 

Knowing that to linger would mean death, she quickly took off, sprinting toward the front of the temple, and the end of the blazing inferno. Was this how her enemies felt when she threw a 'Fire Soul'? She grimaced. Horrid burning pain. . . And was that burning flesh that she was smelling?! Groaning, she pushed herself harder, knowing that Queen Serenity herself had asked Rei to live. Why else would the spirit of the late moon queen have come back unless Rei's destiny was very important? 

Finally, she was able to see the end of the flames. It had felt like forever that she was trapped within the blazing inferno. . . Just before breaking through the fire, she detransformed back into Rei, knowing that her grandfather was outside, and perhaps other spectators. Seeing Sailor Mars exiting a burning temple that she had no place at would confuse everyone, especially her grandfather, and it would raise some unsettling questions. 

Breaking through the wall of fire, she breathed a sigh of relief as she fell to the grass, catching a glimpse of Neptune and Mercury before she fell into a black void. 

*** 

~**_Flashback~_**

**_ "What do you mean... a coma?" Usagi asked, staring at the white-coated doctor. "How can Rei-chan be in a coma?" _

The doctor shrugged. "I'm sorry, ma'am. There was too much smoke inhalation, and she had 3rd degree burns on her hands and legs. Far less than expected, however, after running through an inferno. Questions have been raised about how she managed to keep herself away from most of the fire, since it was said to be ravaging the whole of the temple." He paused. "Although none of this points to WHY Hino-san is in a coma, but she is. When she will awaken is anyone's guess." ** 

~**_End Flashback_**~ 

~**_Crystal Tokyo, 30 Years After Creation_**~ 

Neo-Queen Serenity looked at the quartz-encased body in a hidden chamber beneath the palace. The raven-haired girl inside the quartz tomb was as beautiful as she had been so many years ago, when she had lapsed into a coma. Just before the 'Big Freeze,' which everyone now called the time when the Earth was frozen over before being revived by the Ginzuishou, the Senshi had stolen Rei's body from the hospital where she had been taken. 

Using the power of the Ginzuishou, Usagi had been able to transform Rei into her Senshi form, which would provide the girl with better protection. Each of the Senshi had formed a circle around Usagi just before everything in the world had stopped, protecting Usagi and Rei with their powers. All of them had known that living life before the creation of Crystal Tokyo was not a good idea. What if their princess had need of them, and they were on the other side of world, pursuing their own lives? They had all stayed in Tokyo, taking on the most basic of jobs to keep themselves occupied until the creation of Crystal Tokyo. 

After the fire that had rendered the shrine to nothing but ashes, 'Grampa' Hino had moved to a quiet apartment complex somewhere in the country. He had a monument for Rei erected beside of Yuuichirou's grave, because the prognosis that she would ever awaken was grim. "She is as good as dead although her heart and brain are still functioning," the doctor had proclaimed. 

The almost-death of his granddaughter had caused 'Grampa' Hino to give up his life in the city and find a quiet place in the country where he wouldn't be bothered, and death would come naturally instead of forced. It had surprised everyone to see the usually lively old man turn into a shell of his former self. Had he had a change of heart after Rei's near-death? 

After the forming of Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity had made certain that a special, hidden room was constructed to hide Rei's still-living body. Everyone wondered how she could still be living after such a long time in a coma, but no one questioned the plan of the gods. 

A slim hand rested on the quartz shell, the perfect features of Mars seen easily through the transparent case. The red and white fuku of Mars was familiar to each of the Senshi, and they all missed seeing that outfit during battles. It made it harder, sometimes, to fight without the Senshi of Fire at their side. 

She was alive and yet. . . not. Serenity had almost forgotten the way Rei's violet eyes sparkled; the way they would argue almost every day about some trivial matter. . . The day of the fire always came back to haunt Usagi at night, causing her husband to comfort her through her tears. The guilt of not being able to rescue Rei still ate away at Usagi's soul. . . 

"Serenity-sama?" 

She looked up, a bit surprised to hear the lilting voice of Meiou Setsuna. "Pluto. . . Why are you here?" Confusion shone in Serenity's blue eyes. 

The Senshi of Time shrugged. "I thought to visit Rei-chan. Has there. . .been any change?" 

Serenity shook her head. "She remains the same as she did the day the shrine was burned." 

Pluto nodded slowly, walking over toward the quartz-encased body. The heels of her boots clacked against the marble floor. Her unique scarlet eyes stared down at the relaxed pale face, strands of moss-green hair falling against Pluto's cheek. She felt sympathy for the Senshi whose life had been stalled so early in life -- and by the element that was her own power! How could Fate be so cruel? 

"Will Rei-chan ever--" Serenity began softly. 

"You know I cannot reveal such things," Pluto said remorsefully. "Even I do not know if. . ." She sighed, shaking her head. "There are many things that the Time Gate hides from me, Serenity-sama. If I were to know everything. . ." 

"I understand. No need to explain further, Pluto." 

Silence descended over the hidden chamber as Serenity and Pluto studied their sleeping companion. Would she ever awaken from the grasp of this coma? With technology so advanced, Serenity hoped to find a way to wake her up, or at least to know WHY she was in a coma. . . 

*** 

Author's Note: ~~ What did you think? If people like it, I'll write another chapter. I told myself I was going to complete the rest of my stories before starting a new one. And look what I did? I started a new one! >.Anyway, please review. . . Thanks! 


	2. Poems

**Phoenix**-- Chapter 2 

Neo-Queen Serenity, mother of Princess Chibi Usa Small Lady Serenity Tsukino-Chiba and wife of King Endymion Mamoru Chiba, stood on the crystal balcony of her palace, overlooking her glittering city. The formal silk dress that she wore wasn't in the least comfortable, and the shimmering crown upon her head was terribly heavy, and the high heeled shoes, hidden beneath the skirt of her dress, pinched her toes. She wore these clothes only because it was her station in life; her mother had raised her to be a queen. 

Today was the one hundredth anniversary of the creation of Neo Crystal Tokyo, and it was Neo-Queen Serenity's formal duty to hold a grand ball, inviting all of the inhabitants of the city, and visiting dignitaries from around the world. 

Lady Setsuna, also known as Sailor Pluto, had contacted Serenity to tell her that she would be inviting some "guests" from the past. The mysterious time guardian refused to tell Serenity just who they were, but Serenity had her suspicions. "Please don't let it be Rei-chan," she whispered to herself. 

The activity of the city was oddly stilled, everyone already gathered in the grand ballroom of the Crystal Palace, awaiting the arrival of the royal couple. "Are you ready, my love?" 

Turning, Serenity saw her husband, who cut a fine figure standing there, and smiled at him. "Endymion. . ." she said softly, still slightly amazed that this magnificent man was her husband. The man moved forward and took her in his arms, her back pressed against his hard chest. Gazing up at the crescent moon, Serenity said, "Do you ever think about. . .re-colonizing the moon?" 

"What?" 

The king blinked in surprise, looking down at his wife. "Why would you think of such a thing? Aren't you satisfied with living here; on Earth?" 

"Oh, of course." Serenity sighed. "But sometimes I think, life would be so much simpler if only we were living on the moon again." 

Endymion stiffened, his arms falling from his wife's waist as he took a step back. "Have you forgotten, wife, that I am your husband? My word is law, do not fight me. The moon--or any of the planets--will never be colonized again. Is that clear? The Earth is the only habitable place remaining." 

Serenity stared at him with wounded eyes. "But if I use the Ginzuishou, I could revive the planets so that life could flourish again. . ." 

Glaring down at her, Endymion's jaw tensed. "No," he growled. "The moon's reign is done, now it is Earth's time. Have you forgotten how everyone longed to kill the monarchy of the Moon? I do not want such a thing to happen to my wife!" 

Serenity sighed. She heard the harshness of his voice, and she comprehended his words. What she didn't understand, however, was how he could be so harsh and yet be almost caring at the same time. His demands were ludicrous, and yet with his concern for his safety, he still showed in a small way that he cared for her. 

Taking in a deep breath, Serenity smiled serenely at him, determined not to let his attitude bother her. "Well, then. Your word is the chain that binds me, my lord. Shall we go down to greet our guests?" 

He blinked in surprise as she swept past him haughtily, her head held high. "Serenity. . .?" he whispered in disbelief. Since when had she grown such a backbone to not cry over someone's harsh words? Endymion shrugged, starting after his wife. She had matured greatly in the time she had been queen; it suited her. 

*** 

Entering the ballroom, Serenity glided over to the raised dais, standing to look out at the gathered crowd. Here, gentry rubbed elbows with the lowest peasant; servants talked companionably with their lords, and there was not a hint of anger in the air. Only in the Crystal Palace could such a feat be possible. Was it only the sacred aura of the Ginzuishou keeping everyone from realizing their positions in life and grumbling at each other? 

Clearing her throat, Serenity began with her previously rehearsed speech, her voice a little shaky. "Welcome, everyone. Those of you who have traveled just down the block to get here, or those of you who have traveled all the way 'round the world, I welcome you equally. This is a day of merriment, of coming together to celebrate this era of peace. I and my husband have worked hard at making this a world where everyone is equal. Be you of white or copper skin; short or tall; thin or fat; religious or not, we are all EQUAL." She paused, her eyes sweeping the crowd. "For those of you who do not believe my words, you are free to leave now." 

When no one left, the silence still covering the room, a slight smile covered her face. "If there are any questions from the press, I will take them now, and then we will celebrate the one hundredth anniversary of Crystal Tokyo and the Golden Millennium!" 

At her words, the reporters converged upon the dais like dogs on a bone. "Your Highness!" one reporter called, shoving a microphone toward Serenity. "Are the legends about a Sailor Senshi entombed beneath the palace true? People speculate that she met with a horrible accident and she was enshrined so that you would not forget her brave deeds. Is there any truth to these words?" 

Serenity's mouth compressed into a thin line. 'How did the press get a hold of this?' she wondered in agitation. Schooling her features to show none of her distress, she said softly, "Enshrined warriors beneath the palace? Certainly not!" she said in her best you-had-better-not-argue voice. 

As more questions bombarded her, Serenity did her best to answer without passing over anyone. Catching sight of Setsuna entering the room out of the corner of her eye, Serenity quickly but politely fended off the ravenous reporters and wound her way through the crowd to her friend's side. "You look very elegant tonight, Setsuna-chan," Serenity said softly. 

And she did. Setsuna was dressed in a dark green water-silk dress, with beautiful earrings the exact same shade as her eyes. Her high heels matched the dress, and she clutched a beaded handbag of the same green material as her dress. "I thank you, Serenity," she said as she cursied politely--not an easy task in high heels. Her crimson gaze landed on Serenity, her mouth pursed solemnly. "Are you ready for what is to come?" 

Serenity's eyes flickered in indecision and worry. "Just what are you planning, Setsuna? And where are these 'guests' that you spoke of?" 

The time guardian shrugged nonchalantly. "They couldn't make it. Last minute plans elsewhere." 

"Just _who_ were you planning on bringing?" Serenity asked, her voice tight. "If it was who I think. . ." The silence and Setsuna's lowered eyes gave away her guilt. "How could you?" Serenity burst out. "Seeing her again, alive and well, would be torture on all of us. How could you contemplate such a thing?" 

"Forgive me, Your Highness," Setsuna said softly. "I simply thought. . . She will never have the joy of experiencing any of this. Is it really fair that she must miss it all because she lays dormant in a coma? I just thought that, perhaps, she should be given a chance to experience it." 

"No," Serenity ground out. "Why put us all through that pain--seeing her but knowing that she isn't really here, not in our time? That would kill us all, especially the ones who were closer to her than I! I won't allow you to do it, Setsuna-chan." 

A look came over the time guardian's face, as if her age were finally catching up with her. "I will heed your words, Majesty," she said softly. "I will not defy you, that I promise." 

Turning away, Setsuna moved through the room, mingling with those who knew her--and those who did not. Serenity sighed slightly, knowing that the woman's intentions were honorable. But bringing Rei to "visit" would only bring heartache in the end when she had to go back to her own time. 

"Majesty." 

The queen turned, seeing Hotaru standing there, her eyes dark. "Yes, Hotaru-chan?" she asked, smiling softly at the girl. 

The bringer of death gave the queen a sad look. "Did Setsuna try to bring her?" 

A stricken look passed over the queen's face before she slammed down the mask of indifference she always kept firmly in place. "How did you know of this?" she hissed. "Setsuna was to have told no one!" 

Hotaru shrugged nonchalantly. "She keeps little from me. I barely knew Rei-chan; her coming back would not overly affect me," the girl said softly. 

"Did it not occur to you that Setsuna-chan's actions could have severe repercussions? Rei-chan is NOT to know of her future, or it could change everything!" Serenity released a long-suffering sight. "Setsuna should know that! She is the time guardian, after all." 

Hotaru shrugged. "Sometimes things aren't able to be explained." 

With that, the girl moved away, searching for the princess, who was her best friend. Serenity scanned the room, catching sight of Venus, flirting with some nobleman that the queen didn't recognize right off. Rolling her eyes, she moved toward them. Why was the leader of the Royal Senshi flirting? It wasn't her place to flirt; she was supposed to be guarding Chibi Usa against any possible attack! In such a crowded place, with anyone allowed to attend, it would be a prime place for someone to attack the monarchs. 

"Lady Minako!" she snapped, coming upon the girl. 

The smile faded from Minako's face upon seeing the queen's angered face and she snapped to attention. "Y-yes, Highness?" she squeaked. 

"You have a job to do, remember?" she ground out. 

After Minako had stuttered out her apologizes and scurried off to find Chibi Usa, Serenity rubbed her forehead. Already, her head was pounding from stress and the night had just begun. She had almost forgotten just how stressful these events could be. 

Dodging a reporter coming her way, Serenity ducked behind a pillar to catch her breath and to hopefully quell the headache that was making itself known. She heard the giggling of Chibi Usa, and the whispering of Hotaru, and felt a pang of regret that Chibi Usa did not know about the last Sailor Senshi--Mars. But what good would telling the princess of a "lost" Senshi do? Mars' fuku would never again flash on the battlefield; the legacy of Mars was lost. Serenity kept her alive in bedtime stories that she would tell to Chibi Usa, but Mars could never be anything more than that to Chibi Usa--a story. As much as it pained Serenity to act as if her friend never existed, it was something that had to be done. 

Looking down at her hands, Serenity sighed. They were pristine, white, and her nails were finely manicured. She wondered why she had to be so beautiful, to have such a "perfect" life, when her friend was lying in a near-death coma. Ever since that fateful day so long ago when Hino Rei had fallen into the darkness of the coma, and her violet eyes had forever been closed. 

Taking in a quavering breath, Serenity pushed away the memories of the day that the doctor had told her that she would never again know Rei as the girl she had been before. 

"Rei-chan," Serenity whispered. 

Hearing a footfall behind her, she whirled, one hand up in a defensive position. Years of being a refined queen hadn't robbed her of her survival instincts. Seeing that it was only a servant, she released the tension that had stiffened her body. "Your Highness," the man said, bowing. 

"What is it?" 

The man swallowed nervously, facing her. "This was left for you, Highness." 

Taking the parchment that the man held out to her, Serenity unfolded it and read the penned missive. 

_It's like a casino game,_

The bright lights flashing,

You forward. 

Pick a life,

Any life.

This one's a winner,

that one loses,

he hit the jackpot and

she came up all lemons,

But don't worry--

You always get to 

Spin the wheel again,

The house is always willing,

To front you some money,

And the guy at the table,

Is only too happy,

To let you roll the dice,

One more time. 

Jaw clenching, Serenity released a pent-up breath. Who had sent such a thing to her? Pinning her gaze on the servant, she said, "Find Mercury and send her to the library. I must discuss something with her." 

Starting out of the ballroom, Serenity didn't wait to see if the servant did her bidding--if he was smart, he would heed her words. Sweeping her way out of the grand ballroom, Serenity held up her skirts so that she wouldn't step on the hem. Entering the library, where Serenity knew that Ami spent most of her time anyway, the queen took a seat in a richly upholstered armchair and awaited Ami's arrival. 

Removing the heavy crown, she laid it down on a nearby table, breathing a sigh of relief. It seemed to crush her head each time she wore it, and she still didn't know who had made it necessary for a queen to be tormented by such an object. Did it have to be such a heavy ornament that proclaimed her queen? Why couldn't it be a simple broach with a coat of arms displayed on it, or something equally light? 

"You wished to see me, Majesty?" 

Looking up, Serenity gestured Ami into a nearby seat. Handing the letter over mutely, she waited until Ami had finished reading it and looked up with a curious expression. "A servant delivered it," she said softly. "Does it make any sense to you?" 

Ami sighed, biting her lip delicately. "The underlying message in this poem speaks of reincarnation," she said quietly. 

"Reincarnation?" 

The girl nodded. "This line, 'Pick a life, any life. This one's a winner, that one loses.' This speaks of lives, and the roll of a dice is sort of like fate--you either live or you die, or if you are truly lucky, you are reincarnated after losing the game." 

Serenity frowned. "But why would someone send such a thing to me? It doesn't make any sense." 

Ami rose and walked over to where the shelves were lined wall-to-wall with nothing but books. "Do you see these many tomes, Usagi-chan? Some are filled with poetry, some with truth, some with fiction. Some are books of romance and adventure, some deal with science fiction and fantasy. But they are all books--an escape from life." 

The queen blinked. "What is your point, Ami-chan?" 

The girl laughed a bit. "Whoever sent this poem is very talented, if they indeed wrote it themselves." 

"And that means...?" 

Ami sighed. "They speak of reincarnation in a poem--perhaps they know about Rei-chan and the possibility that she will one day be as one who was reincarnated. It is true that, now, she is as good as dead." Searching through the shelves, Ami pulled out a leather-bound thick book with gold embossed pages and flipped through it almost absently. "This verse," she said softly. 

" '_Steadfast she gazed upon his fire,_

Still her destroyer and her sire!

As if her soul of flame,

Had flown already whence it came' " 

Serenity blinked. "That was...beautiful." 

Ami laughed. "Do you understand? Fire was the phoenix's 'destroyer and sire.' That is the same way with Rei-chan. She was born in fire, it was her element, and she was 'killed' by it. Rei-chan was just like the fabled phoenix of legend." 

Serenity giggled. "Surely you're joking!" 

A wounded look entered Ami's blue eyes. "You would accuse me of saying falsehoods? Majesty, I had expected that you would have known me better than that by now." 

"Oh, I'm sorry. . ." Serenity said slowly. "So, you truly think that this poem means that someone knows about Rei-chan's presence--and her situation?" 

"Yes." 

Serenity drew in a deep breath, trying to align herself with Ami's way of thinking. "All right. . . So, if someone knows about Rei-chan, what do we do? If it becomes public knowledge. . ." 

"I know," Ami said softly. "But if this poem is to be believed, then Rei-chan will wake up--or be reincarnated, as this poem seems to suggest." 

Getting to her feet, Serenity picked up the crown and replaced it on her head carefully. "Then we'll just have to find out who sent the poem, and stop them from spreading this information. And. . . Someone will have to watch Rei-chan at all times in case she wakes up." 

Ami nodded, watching as the queen glided gracefully out of the room. What if they were all getting their hopes up for nothing? If they had to, essentially, lose Rei for a second time. . . How would the others take it? 


	3. NewAged Phoenix

**"New-Aged Phoenix"**

*X*X* 

Serenity had matured much since she had been the clumsy, food-hogging, manga-reading, bishonen-obsessed teenager of so long ago. Chibi Usa's birth seemed to have changed that, or maybe it was Rei's coma that had finally forced her to grow up. Such life-altering events couldn't be ignored, even if she wanted to. The quartz casing that now kept Rei from harm allowed the rest to gaze upon her much-loved face. 

All of the girls had taken shifts standing over Rei's coffin, and now it was Serenity's turn. She couldn't turn her mind away from the poem that had seemed to hint at Rei's rebirth. But who had planted it? The poem that Ami had produced, also, had spoken of the mythical phoenix, a bird that arose from the ashes of it's own funeral pyre. Rei had been Sailor Mars, and in command of the power of Fire. She was also similarly related to the phoenix of legend, although briefly. All of that pointed to her reincarnation, but was it possible? Over thirty years had gone by since Rei had been locked in the fire-induced coma. Could she come out of it after so long? 

The burden of being queen of Crystal Tokyo was taken off of Serenity's shoulders somewhat by her caring husband, but Endymion could only do so much. It was the other Senshi who understood her pain at losing Rei to this unexplainable event. Chibi Usa had been told legends of the fire warrior, but she didn't know that she had truly existed. Not even the daughter of the queen knew of their lost comrade and friend. 

Lately, the Dark Moon had been attacking more and more frequently, causing Usagi to fear for the rest of the Senshi. They couldn't possibly guard Rei _and_ the city at the same time; it would be too much strain on them. So Serenity had taken over the duty, slipping on some well-worn sweats that hadn't been put on since she had been in her teen years. The slight bulge she had earned after carrying Chibi Usa was easily covered with the sweats, as it always had been by her pure white silken dress. 

Setsuna had voiced concerns about Chibi Usa's travel to the past, but Serenity had decided to stall it for the time being. If necessary, Pluto could transport her to the Time Gate within a moment's notice. Knowing that her time could very well be limited, (because, as Pluto had stated, time was ever-changing. The past she knew could be changing even now) she had wanted to keep her daughter close to her for as long as possible. There was no telling what could be going on in the past. 

The situation with the Dark Moon, namely Diamond, scared Serenity because she knew that there was a time when he would attack and try to take her for himself. The misguided prince of the Dark Moon definitely needed a reality check if he ever thought that Serenity could fall for him. Serenity's marriage to Endymion was binding, having been presided over by a High Priestess. Their union was blessed by all the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus and no one, not even Diamond with his Black Crystal, could tear that apart. 

At least that was the way Serenity looked at it. The others knew that she was seeing it only through the rose-tinted glasses of a girl in love who had never had her heart broken before. For the others, they knew that it was all too possible that something could happen to their love and end the marriage. Divorce happened all the time, even in the peaceful era of the Golden Millennium. Serenity refused to believe that anything could split the two of them apart however, and she still guarded over Rei's tomb like a guard dog. 

Feeling an odd shaking, she got up from her kneeling position in front of the transparent coffin, looking around. What was going on? It was as if the very Earth beneath her was trembling! "Serenity!" 

Whirling around at the strident call of her husband, her eyes widened to see him running toward her, Chibi Usa firmly in his grasp. "Endy, what's going on? It feels like the Earth is trying to break apart!" 

He nodded, his lips pressed into a thin line. "The Dark Moon has found a way to create an earthquake. I don't know how, and my magic can't stop it." He paused. "This is the safest place to be, since it is protected from any harm by the Silver Crystal's magic." 

Serenity nodded, her expression grim. "The others?" 

Endymion set Chibi Usa on the floor, where she clung to his knee, whimpering in fright. "They're defending the palace the best they can. Civilians are being injured by falling debris, and Mercury is trying to treat them. With the Dark Moon not letting up the attack, I fear Crystal Tokyo will soon be a pile of rubble." 

Looking at the tomb where her friend still lay, Serenity felt a sense of loss, of helplessness. With the Silver Crystal somewhere above their heads, she was defenseless. The two Crystals had been locked away in a secret chamber behind the throne; left there for easy access if an attack were to come. No one had ever thought that an attack would come while Serenity or Endymion were already beneath the palace itself! Serenity's mind briefly touched upon the realization that the Senshi were still outside of the tomb's protective walls, but she knew that they could defend themselves. If anything, their skills had gotten far more advanced than when they had first started out. Magical and martial arts skilled had greatly improved, so there was no fear of them not being able to defend against any of the Dark Moon's attacks. 

"How did they start an earthquake?" Serenity wondered aloud. 

Walking toward her after sweeping the pink-haired child up into his arms, Endymion moved to stand next to her where she gazed unseeingly at Rei's still form. "Somehow they've learned how to manipulate Earth using their Black Crystal. So far I haven't been able to find out how, and until I do, I can't do anything about it." 

"The Earth is in your blood," she said sadly. "And you can't tell where they are corrupting it from?" 

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not; somehow they've managed to escape my senses." 

"Papa, where are we? Who is that girl?" 

The soft and confused voice of their daughter drew the attention of the two monarchs. For a time in their grief, they had forgotten her presence. Serenity smiled at the girl, running a hand over her soft cheek. "We're in a secret room underneath the palace, dear. This girl is a friend who got hurt a long time ago." 

Chibi Usa frowned as she looked at the pale face imprisoned beneath the quartz. "Why is she here, Mama?" 

Blue eyes fell on the pale face of one who had been so dear to her. It seemed so wrong to see her breath stilled; her body unmoving. "Because we hope that someday she'll come back to us." 

"But... isn't she dead?" 

A wan smile appeared on Serenity's face as she shook her head slightly. "There are many definitions of 'death,' dear. Rei is just... gone for a bit, that's all." 

"Why is she wearing a Senshi uniform?" 

The inquisitive girl was full of questions; questions that Serenit didn't know if it was wise to answer. If Rei _wasn't_ revived, and Chibi Usa had held the hopes of another Senshi to be friend, then it would devastate the girl. However, she had already seen the proof of another Senshi who had once been a part of the team, so it would be dishonest not to tell her the truth. Telling Chibi Usa of Rei's identity was easy enough after Serenity reminded her of the 'fairy tales' of Sailor Mars. 

"Majesty." 

The three of them turned to see the Senshi looking battered but grinning slightly. "We beat them back," Jupiter revealed. "But not for long. They're getting too strong." 

A frown appeared on Serenity's face. The Silver Crystal was far above their heads alongside the Golden Crystal, and the Dark Moon was advancing at a rapid rate. The Senshi had put up a good fight but now it appeared that another battle would defeat them. The room they were in was magically protected from anything the Dark Moon could throw at them, but how long would they be forced to stay in it? 

"We can't stay here forever, even if it is reinforced against whatever plan the Dark Moon might cook up," Serenity reminded the others. "Unfortunately, it was only done so in the event that Rei's tomb needed protection. None of us ever thought that we would get stuck in here." 

Endymion closed his eyes briefly before forcing them open. Fatigue wore on his shoulders as he looked at the assembled group. "What she's trying to say is, there's no back door. There's no way out unless we go to the palace entrance, which would leave us open to the Dark Moon's attack." 

Mercury frowned, walking around the perimeter of the room. "While it's true that this room was reinforced against any possible attack, it is also linked to the Silver Crystal, right?" At Serenity's affirmative response, Mercury tapped the wall with a gloved finger. "Then wouldn't you be able to call the Silver Crystal to you, using the walls as a conduit for your wish?" 

Serenity shook her head. "I've never tried before. I always thought that the Silver Crystal responded to touch only." 

"When you were revealed as the princess, when we fought Kunzite, the Silver Crystal was brought back because of your _emotions_. It should work again, only this time, you can summon it." 

Nodding at her husband's words, Serenity walked toward the wall. Placing a hand on the cool crystal, she closed her eyes. Serenity had never been able to forge the close bond with the jewel that her mother had, and she now felt that void strongly. The previous Queen Serenity had merely whispered and the gem had been shining in front of her. The queen of Crystal Tokyo, on the other hand, had never been able to truly link with the Silver Crystal that was her birthright. Perhaps it was from living on Earth so long that she couldn't connect with the Lunarian Crystal; but the void in her soul that it left hindered her ruling abilities. 

Letting her wish for the jewel flow from her fingertips into the cool wall, she willed the magical gem to show itself. The screams of the civilians from above had stopped, now merely ringing in the woman's ears as she imagined the terror they had felt at the Dark Moon's attack. From what the Senshi had said, where Chibi Usa couldn't hear, the Dark Moon's soldiers had descended onto the surface, attacking with a vengeance. People had fallen dead, their cold bodies trampled over by the unfeeling legions of the Dark Moon's army as they advanced onto the Crystal Palace. Only by the grace of Selene had the Senshi made it to the underground chamber in one piece. 

"Mama?" Chibi Usa whispered, seeing the sweats-clad woman glowing with an inner light. The young girl was shushed gently by her father, who never took his eyes away from his wife. 

Eyes flying open as a current of power ran through her from the wall, Serenity cried out in pain as she was flung backward, hitting the quartz coffin. Slumping to the ground, she groaned, raising a hand limply to stop her husband as he ran forward to help her. "There's a barrier," she groaned. "Something's blocking the Silver Crystal from me." 

Clenching a fist, Endymion frowned. "It's got to be the Black Crystal; that's the only thing with that sort of power." 

Uranus frowned. "How would it reach to the palace? The Black Crystal is on Nemesis, isn't it?" 

"Yes, but it has extraordinary power; enough to match the Silver Crystal," Mercury informed her. "But how did they get it in the palace so quickly?" 

Getting to her feet slowly, Serenity cast her daughter a wan smile at the girl's worried look. Chibi Usa took a few steps forward, then hesitated as she saw her mother wavering from side to side. "The Dark Moon's technology must be far more advanced than we realized. If they've decimated the city already, they'll find this place soon enough. I only thank the Gods that the Silver Crystal can't be destroyed, and neither can this room." Serenity looked at the haggard expression her husband wore as she finished speaking. 

Everyone knew that they wouldn't be getting out this one easily, and Serenity knew that they all felt a moment of fear. "There's got to be a way to fight them," Neptune said. "We're like sitting ducks here." 

Serenity nodded. "Unfortunately, there's no way out." 

Venus' eyes drifted to the coffin. "At least we'll all be together." 

"We can't give up yet," Jupiter said. "Can't we put our powers together? It would buy us a little time at least." 

Nodding, Serenity gestured all of them into a circle around the quartz shell. "Clasp hands. We'll go down fighting, as we were meant to." 

They all stood in a loose circle, hands together as they waited for the moment when they would pool their powers together. "If I had better control of the Silver Crystal like my mother did, we wouldn't have to do this," Serenity said softly. 

"Don't blame yourself," Endymion told her as he squeezed her hand. "There's nothing you could have done any differently. The Silver Crystal just wasn't as compatible with you as it was with it's previous holder. Perhaps it's only because you spent your reincarnation on Earth." 

Closing her eyes briefly, Serenity gathered ahold of her emotions. It was almost time -- the Dark Moon was getting closer. Soon, they would break through the doors and advance onto the gathered group. Sending up a prayer for the innocent people already lost, Serenity reminded herself that it was war; people died in war. Nothing could have been done differently to save them. "Are you ready, my love?" Endymion asked as the doors burst apart. 

"Now!" she screamed. 

Hands tightened together and power phrases were called out. Serenity pulled on the power of the Silver Crystal, although it was very faint. Eyes closed, Serenity focused on the power that she could feel just at the edge of her conscious; the power that was hers by birth. It, and the combined power of the others, would be all that could save them. 

"Look!" 

Serenity opened her eyes to see the quartz casing they were surrounding begin to glow with a faint red light. Could it be...? "Mars!" they all cried out. 

The body still lay in it's repose, but a light had begun to emenate from it, bathing the crystal room in a fountain of red light. Serenity stared at the unmoving form, a slight smile curing her lips. She had always known that Mars would find a way back, and this seemed to be it. If she couldn't truly awaken, she could at least use her powers to save her queen and fellow comrades. 

Sometimes, things happen that are beyond anyone's control. Even those who think they are the evidence of Gods among men are not able to stop the events of Fate from occurring, no matter how powerful they consider themselves to be. The spirits sometimes had a way of doing things that would confuse any mortal; a way that only made sense to those who had done it. This was one of those times. 

The body of Sailor Mars had been preserved in all it's glory, in it's original state, for simply this moment in time. When she could save her queen and fellow Senshi with the last of her power, which now bathed the room in it's glorious fire-like light. Somehow, Serenity knew that the power was extending itself far above the underground room -- all the way to where the leaders of Nemesis waited. Mars' power was like nothing Serenity had ever seen before, and she was admittedly afraid of her friend's amazing enchantment. The magical aura seemed to surround the prone body before it had consumed all in it's path. 

The leaders of Nemesis and their minions would not know what had hit them. And if they did notice the flux of Mars' great power, it would be too late to save themselves. The invaders trying to claim Crystal Tokyo and it's queen would feel the bite of Neo-Queen Serenity's most territorial guardian. The flame of Mars' powers couldn't be denied, nor could it be stopped. Some extraordinary power from the afterlife was fueling Mars' attack. 

Serenity's eyes widened as the light dimmed and vision became easier. The room was empty; the minions of Nemesis having been destroyed. No cries of pain came from above, only an eerie silence that frightened the girls. "Do you think…" Jupiter said slowly. 

"How do you think she did it?" Venus wondered. "Mars' power was amazing!" 

Chibi Usa turned frightened eyes to her father, whose leg she clung to. "How did she do that? Isn't… that girl dead?" 

Endymion patted her head, smiling reassuringly. "Sometimes things can't be explained by mortal's sciences," he said softly. "Sailor Mars was able to use the last stores of power in her body to aid her queen and fellow Senshi. That is the way it's done." 

The pristine white gloves covering Mars' hands were untouched by time, even when they should have been yellowed by age. Her raven hair was still as shiny and vibrant as the day when she had been sent into the dreamless sleep. Rei's eyes, although closed, were most certainly the same shade of violet as they always had been -- seeming to float with the secrets of the ages. Her face was pale, not even the shadows of sleepless nights lining beneath her eyes. Although it had been thirty years since the girl had fallen into the coma, she still looked the same she had the day of the fire at Hikawa Jinja. 

"Rei will be okay, won't she?" Serenity asked softly, biting her lip gently in worry. "That couldn't have been the only reason she's still here. Right?" 

Endymion looked at her, but he had no answers for the fearful woman he had taken as wife. Her innocence was still as pure as it always had been -- her spirit unsullied by greed and any mortal's sins. Serenity had never understood the true workings of a mortal's mind; she had always lived in some sort of fairy-tale world that none of the others had understood. 

"Happy endings aren't always possible," Venus reminded her softly. "Can't you see that she's trapped here, in this unmoving shell? You've got to let her go, Serenity." 

The queen turned fearful eyes toward her friend. "Let her go? She's my friend! How can I just let her die? There's got to be a way… She's got to live!" 

"The Rei that we know died a long time ago," Mercury reminded her gently. "Let her go, Usagi. Keeping her here will only trap her soul in this room for all of eternity. Just let her go free, to Yuuichirou." 

Serenity's eyes widened. "Rei has to live! I-isn't she like the phoenix? To rise from the ashes of tragedy is her destiny! If this isn't tragedy, I don't know what is." 

"Rei is not a phoenix; she never was," Neptune said. "Why can't you see, Serenity? You aren't a god -- you can't bring the dead back to life!" 

The woman had raised her voice, trying to talk some sense into the queen who still lived in a rose-colored world. Although thirty years had gone by since the defining event that had first begun to change Usagi's world, now the grown Serenity was still as naïve as she used to be. Seeing the world as a fairy-tale could eventually kill Serenity or the kingdom she ruled over. If it weren't for Endymion, Serenity would have fallen under the influence of any one of the many less than savory characters who had attempted to take her throne or her heart. If it weren't for Endymion's protection, along with that of the Senshi, Serenity would long ago have been taken in by the lies of some glib-tongued gold-digger who would eventually only hurt her. 

Lowering her eyes, Serenity clenched a fist tightly. "I cannot merely stand by and let Rei die! How would you feel if I merely stood by while you all met your deaths? With the power of the Silver Crystal, I can revive her!" 

"At what cost?" Uranus shook her head. "We can't have you risking your life just for someone who has been no better than dead for the last thirty years!" 

Raising her head, Serenity couldn't mask the tears that had collected in her eyes. She was unable to stop the trembling of her voice as she said: "Rei is one of the most amazing people that I know. But she has been dead, in every sense of the word but one, for over thirty years. It's not right… to keep her here." She paused, glancing once more at the still body. "Be free, Sailor Mars." 

Turning, she left the underground chamber, ordering the girls to seal it off. Reincarnation had been proved by the girls, but it wasn't going to happen this time. Rei's death in the fire had been absolute; she wouldn't be coming back this time. The only reason she had so far been around was because of this moment, when she had saved Crystal Tokyo from the Dark Moon's attack. 

Stepping out into the sunlight, Serenity looked around at the decimated city. What had been a glittering idyllic metropolis before she had stepped into the underground chamber was now a pile of rubble. The city of Crystal Tokyo had been left a mess, which could easly be fixed with the Silver Crystal. Any traces of the children of Nemesis had been wiped away, leaving only the injured who awaited healing by the Golden Crystal. It would be as it always had been -- Serenity would use the Silver Crystal to restore the city, and Endymion would use the Golden Crystal's power to heal his people. 

The decision to let Rei, Mars, go to her final reward hadn't been an easy one to make. But the others knew what they were talking about. Right? Mars had been in a coma for thirty years, a period of time that was far too long for anyone to miraculously come out of a dreamless sleep. The fire at the Hikawa Jinja might have been Fate's way of keeping Rei in a sort of 'storage' until her powers were needed to defeat the Dark Moon. Looking up at the sky, where puffs of smoke were just disappearing from the fires that Nemesis' minions had set, she felt the sense of peace that always settled upon her soul when she looked at the sky. 

The underground chamber would be sealed off, and it would truly become a tomb for the warrior of fire. Her soul had fled that mortal shell; she would find herself free in the land of spirits, following her ancestors footsteps. Sailor Mars' legacy would remain in the mind of generations to come, Serenity would make sure of that. Like the phoenix, her memory would rise from the ashes, even if the woman herself remained gone. The era of Crystal Tokyo had dawned bright and clear with the removal of the blinders from it's queen's eyes. It was as if she had been reborn as well. 

*** 

**Author's Notes**: Well, "Phoenix" had reached it's conclusion. How was it? I know that the Dark Moon's attack and consequential defeat doesn't leave any room for Chibi Usa to go back to the past and have the past Sailor Moon defeat the children of Nemesis. And I mentioned her going into the past, didn't I? But as Pluto said, the past is ever-changing. So is the future, therefore, this works out well enough. Kind of a loophole for authors, I suppose? *grins* 

I was originally going to bring Rei back to life, because I do enjoy the character very much. But I realized that ending was too much like a fairy-tale and didn't seem believable. The Senshi have been reincarnated a lot, but there does have to come an end someday. Mars merely reached her end before the others. 

I hope that all of the readers enjoyed this story, and that you'll let me know what you liked and what you didn't like. 


End file.
